Love is a dangerous game
by rhymerhearts46
Summary: Kora finds love in Itachi Uchiha, only to find danger and loss. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, repeat I DO NOT!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto drew in a sharp breathe as he addressed his new wounds on his arms, 'Shit, that must hurt.' a girl said from atop a tree branch beside their apartment window, 'Naruto, why do you always come home with bruises and wounds that I can't heal?' the girl ask quietly, Naruto smiles at her, looking at her long blonde hair with streaks of light blue in her hair. She had gray eyes and a cold dead stare at Naruto, the boy who keeps getting hurt somehow, 'Sorry Kora. I can't help what's happening during the moments Kakashi is gone from the group.' he said lifelessly, Kora looked down sadly, she could tell what was going on when Kakashi-sensai was gone. Sakura often told Kora that she would beat up Naruto one day while Kakashi-sensai wasn't looking, Kora jumped off her branch and walked to the front door, she then opened it with her key, 'Naruto, is it Sakura?' Kora asked, making Naruto nod. Kora looked down again, remembering their mother. Their mother had died thirteen years ago when Kora was four, Kora was currently seventeen while Naruto was thirteen, 'Kora, what was our mother like again?' Naruto asked his older sister and Kora explained their mother to her little brother. She then smiled at one of her fondest memories of their mother before she died. Kora was only four in the memory, Itachi Uchiha was out with his family as well that day. Itachi saw Kora Uzamaki with her pregnant mother, 'Hi, Kora!' seven-year-old Itachi shouts from beside his pregnant mother to his childhood friend, Itachi's mother turns around, revealing her nine-month pregnant stomach. Her husband followed shortly after, 'Hello Mrs. Uzamaki, young Ms. Kora.' Itachi's mother said coldly to Kora and her mother, Itachi then mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry for my mother...again.' as Kora thought about it, it made her smile softly, 'Kora!' Naruto shouts in her ear, making Kora jump slightly, 'Kakashi-sensai wants to talk with you!' the hyper boy shouts happily, 'Alright, Naruto. Let him in.' Kora mutters. She wasn't Genin ninja anymore so she can't expect anything easy anymore. After all, she passed the Jounin test when she was only fourteen, just two months after her fourteenth birthday. Kakashi walked in, his white hair sprawled across his face, blood dripping from his left hand. Drip, drip, drip. Kakashi's face-guard had loads of blood on it, 'What happened, Kakashi-sensai?' Kora asked quickly, she walked over to Kakashi, Kora took Kakashi's left hand into her little pale white hands, concentrating her chakra on the large cut on his left hand, 'Kora, we need you to join the Akatsuki as a spy for the hidden leaf village. I know you and Itachi were once close but you will need to focus on the mission.' Kakashi said to the eldest Uzamaki, she then nodded. Kora knew that she had to protect her younger brother so she sighed softly, 'I'll do my best on this mission, they won't know what hit them!' Kora mumbled softly, 'Get some rest then, Kora. You have only four days til you have to be gone from the village.' Kakashi said with a confident tone, Kora nodded again. Kakashi then left the room, leaving behind a puff of smoke. Kora sighed again, she then walked to her closet, pulled out three sets of black tank tops and black shorts, put the three sets of clothes in a black treasure chest. Kora quietly went back to her closet to be interrupted as she bent down by a low whistle, she continued to search for her black shoes. Kora then found her shoes and put both pairs in the black treasure chest, she sighed as she recognized the male near her window, 'Itachi, you know that you gotta wait until everyone in this apartment is asleep and the lights are out in the village.' she said, making him smile, 'Kora, I wanted to see you in the daylight. All I can say now that I've seen you, I'm a little more in love. I've seen your golden heart and your beauty but all I care about is your golden heart.' Itachi said as he came inside the window, Kora smiles as he comes close to her, he looks at her with a smile, 'Itachi, I am going to come with you this time as long as you can promise me, my baby brother won't be harmed.' Kora said, sad that she was about to have to abandon her home and her little brother but also happy that she could finally be with the one she loved and protect her little brother. Kora closed her eyes as Itachi kissed her lips softly, Kora then started to kiss him back, they pulled back from the kiss, 'Naruto's gone from the apartment for the next three days so we got until the sun goes down to "rest" or something.' Kora said, making Itachi smile, 'I never thought my beautiful girlfriend would have such a dirty mind. Are you sure you want to give me your virginity?' Itachi asked and Kora nodded, Kora then took off her black laced tank top, Itachi started kissing her neck softly, he then removed his Akatsuki cloak and shirt. Kora took off her lacy red bra, her pants, and her underwear. Itachi took off his pants and underwear as well, revealing himself to Kora. Itachi put Kora on the futon and rubbed up against her. After ten minutes of making Kora wet, Itachi slipped inside her, stopping at the tip for her to get used to the feeling. As if she could read his mind, 'I'm okay with the feeling now.' Kora groaned after a few minutes. Itachi started moving inside Kora after she said that. After thirty minutes, Itachi let his sperm go inside Kora. They then pulled apart from each other, 'Itachi, that was amazing..' Kora said between pants. Itachi nodded, he was panting as well. They then looked out at the sky that was getting dark, just as soon as they looked outside, they got up and got dressed again, Kora then looked at her nightstand and grabbed her three pictures. The first of her mother and her, the second a picture of her father and mother, and the third a picture of Naruto and her. Kora then put her pictures and a stuffed fox that looked like Kyuubi as she shoved it all in a treasure chest, she thought the young Uzamaki she needs to protect on this very mission. All she knew was she had to infiltrate the Akatsuki. She had successfully infiltrated a Uchiha's heart, now she needs to spy.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Flashback talking'_

 _'Flashback thoughts'_

'Thoughts'

~ **Flashback** ~

Kora Uzamaki was looking at her young friend, Itachi Uchiha, he never showed much emotion to anyone but her and his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. The village has enlisted missions back then to the two, they were close but she never said her emotions, _'It's okay, young ones, we won't harm you, we just want to help you out. Can we?'_ the man in front of them said, Kora kicked him hard in his chest, _'We don't need any help, mister. Kora over here is a little bit too aggressive but she meant no harm.'_ Itachi said coolly, the man nodded after he recovered,

 _'Why did she kick me then?'  
_ _'I thought you were dangerous...'_

She was always taught self-defense by her dad, the Hokage. He loved her so much, he didn't want her going on this mission while her mother was pregnant and could go into labor at any moment. He wanted her there for the birth but she was to finish this mission one last time before she could do anything for anybody.

~ **Flashback over** ~

Kora walked into the lair with Itachi, she never expected she would be going on missions with him again, she would have to make sure Naruto didn't see her ever again. The young Uzamaki would destroy the mission, 'What's up, Itachi? Who's the hottie?' Hidan said, making the elder Uzamaki become surprised someone could disrespect women so freely, 'Do not disrespect her, Hidan, she's immortal too. She came here on her own free will.' Itachi said to him, becoming protective of his girlfriend. Deidara came over to her, shocking her silently. Tobi was over in a heartbeat, 'Obito...' she thought to herself, she rarely walked around a place without him after that.


End file.
